


Home Sweet Heart

by anonfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, One True Pairing, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic
Summary: The war is over and the dust has cleared. Time for our two young leaders to spend quality time together.





	Home Sweet Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is HYS 2. (Hot Yacht Sex 2) The first one was Lexark and this one is months..if not years in the making. Let me know what you think! Find me:
> 
> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Clexa forever.

Clarke rode into Polis, her horse’s hooves making deep divots in the soft dirt road. Her heart was racing as she saw the large, familiar tower come into view. It felt like a weight was lifting from her shoulders the closer she got to the capitol. The war was finally over and there was nothing standing between the two young leaders. 

When she got into the city the streets were packed with people celebrating, cheering the victory of the clans against the Ice Nation. 

It hadn’t been easy, both sides lost too many people to count. Arkadia suffered the most of the clans - more than half of Clarke’s people sided with Pike and fought their own war. It didn’t take long for those forces to be wiped out. Once the rebels in Skaikru were taken down the remaining clan fought with Lexa’s army. 

Clarke had been in battle with her people, but always looking for information about Polis...about Lexa. She needed to know that they would see each other again when it was all over. The last update she got from her sources was that Lexa was alive, working toward the edges of the Azgeda border. 

It had been three weeks since Clarke had heard any news. Once the lines were cleared and the remaining few dozen of Azgeda warriors had surrendered Clarke took off to Polis. She needed to see Lexa and know she was alright - there was no way she could deny that to herself or to anyone else now. The six months they had been away from each other had been enough to wash away any doubts she had about her feelings. 

Clarke jumped off her horse as it slowed in front of the tower. She held out the reins for the waiting guard.

“Heda?” Clarke asked simply, holding her breath until she got a small nod from the man. 

Clarke took the steps to the entrance two at a time. She wanted to fly up to the floor where she knew Lexa was sitting - probably talking over peace treaties with her ambassadors. The elevator ride seemed to take an eternity. Clarke willed the men below to push harder, she could feel herself getting more anxious with every floor she passed. The war had been devastating on both sides, and Clarke had no idea what could be waiting for her.

When the doors finally slid open Clarke wiped her sweaty palms on her pants before walking out into the candle lit hallway. She knew this walk well, so well that Clarke closed her eyes for a minute and let her fingers run against the rough walls leading up to the throne room. The memories came flooding back like she’d just unlocked a hidden passage inside her mind. Clarke had been in Polis for weeks, both as a prisoner and guest. 

Clarke opened her eyes when she got to the double doors. Lexa was just behind the opaque glass and the thought of that made Clarke want to burst through the doors and also in the same breath, turn and run. Lexa had always made Clarke feel that way, like she wasn’t quite in control of herself. Lexa made Clarke feel like she was constantly discovering new pieces of herself, and that excited and scared her. 

The two guards at the doors opened them when Clarke approached. She took a deep breath and walked into the chamber. It was exactly as she had remembered and dreamed about so many nights when she was away. It only took Clarke as second to spot Lexa sitting at her throne with Titus and three other men gathered around her. 

Their eyes met and Clarke watched as Lexa rose slowly from her seat. 

“Leave us.” Lexa lifted one hand dismissively and the three men Clarke didn’t know started to exit without a word. Titus stayed where he was and looked like he was going to argue with Lexa. Judging from his expression and the red splotches on his cheeks, Clarke thought she had just interrupted a heated argument. 

“Titus,” Lexa turned and waved her teacher off. “Leave us now.” 

The man gave Clarke a long look before walking toward the door. Clarke heard the door click shut behind him. Once they were alone all pretenses dropped and both women ran to the other. 

Clarke had waited too long to hold Lexa again. She breathed a sigh of relief as she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist.  Lexa’s long arms snaked around Clarke’s neck and pulled her in for a lingering kiss. 

Lexa’s arms moved up and down Clarke’s body and she followed the Commander’s lead, grasping Lexa’s hips. The warm skin under Clarke’s fingers made her feel more alive than she had in months. Clarke’s lips moved against Lexa’s, hungry for what they had craved for so long. 

“I’ve missed you.” Lexa murmured against Clarke’s skin. The vibrations of Lexa’s breath created a warm tremor that travel down Clarke’s spine. 

“I knew I’d see you again,” Clarke whispered, her lips brushing over Lexa’s as she spoke. It was like no time had passed since they last saw each other. Their final evening together in Lexa’s bed could have just happened the night before. 

The reunion was perfect and Clarke wished that they could live in this moment forever, holding each other and simply being together without having to worry about anything else in the world. 

Lexa pulled away and tucked Clarke’s blonde hair behind her ear. 

“How long are you here?” 

Clarke leaned into Lexa’s touch and smiled. “As long as you’ll have me.” 

Lexa took a step back and took Clarke’s hands in her own, lacing their fingers together. 

“I want to take you somewhere. A place we can truly be alone, finally.” 

Clarke smiled and nodded toward the door. “How are you going to explain that to Titus?” 

Lexa’s eyes darkened and Clarke was sure that had been the topic of their argument a few moments before. Lexa closed her eyes and shook her head, her eyes once against bright green when she looked back at Clarke.

“I’m Heda, I don’t explain myself to him or anyone else.” Lexa gave Clarke a playful grin. “Though I have made one exception to that policy.” Lexa leaned forward and kissed Clarke on the lips. This was the Lexa that Clarke loved to see, with no pretense or walls. 

“When do we leave?” Clarke asked. 

“Tomorrow morning, at first light. Just you and I.” Lexa let go of Clarke’s hands and cleared her throat. “I had my men set up your old room.” 

Clarke could see that Lexa was still insecure about how intimate she could be with Clarke. It didn’t matter that they had slept together, the teachings Lexa had been indoctrinated with her entire life still came to the surface.

“What if I want to stay with you?” Clarke asked, picking up Lexa’s hand and kissing the back of it. 

Lexa’s cheeks flushed with color as she looked at the ground and smiled. Clarke had no problem reminding Lexa that she wanted all of her, even the parts she had hidden away for so long. 

“I think that can be arranged.” Lexa looked back up at Clarke and took her hand. They started to walk out of the room and Clarke felt Lexa loosen her grip on Clarke’s hand. She could sense Lexa’s walls creeping back up. The Commander didn’t want others to judge their relationship or question her leadership. 

_ Fuck them.  _ Clarke thought, reaching out and pulling Lexa closer. Clarke relaced her fingers with Lexa’s giving her a reassuring smile as she squeezed her hand.

Lexa looked down at their hands intertwined for a long moment before looking back at Clarke. She gave her a nervous smile and nodded before reaching for the door and walking out of the throne room. 

The two young leaders walked hand-in-hand down the stone corridor. Clarke watched as Lexa set her chin and kept her sharp eyes forward. They had no reason to hide their relationship. Both women had given everything for their people in this war, it was time to do more than just survive.

They walked down the long hall until they got to the doors that led into Lexa’s private chambers. The double doors had barely clicked shut when Lexa was almost on top of Clarke. Her hands continuing the exploration they had begun earlier. 

Clarke’s hands reached up and her fingers easily untied Lexa’s shirt. She was immediately brought back to their last time together. 

“Clarke…” Lexa’s husky voice was in Clarke’s ear like a sweet, familiar melody - speeding up Clarke’s already pounding heart. 

“Bed now,” Clarke murmured voice, letting Lexa’s shirt start to fall over her shoulders. She took Lexa’s hands and left soft, short kisses on Lexa’s lips, jaw, and cheeks as she walked them over to Lexa’s large bed. 

Lexa let go of Clarke’s hands and moved to the fringed hem of Clarke’s shirt. She gave a tug and Clarke lifted her arms to let Lexa pull the shirt over her head. Lexa dropped to her knees as the shirt fell to the floor at Clarke’s feet. Clarke’s eyes closed instinctively as she felt Lexa’s lips on her stomach and fingers at the waistband of her pants. 

Lexa made quick work of Clarke’s pants, her lips leaving a trails of fiery kisses down Clarke’s newly exposed skin. Clarke’s fingers immediately moved down to tangle in Lexa’s long hair, feeling every movement of Lexa’s mouth throughout her entire body. 

Clarke fell back on the bed as Lexa’s lips made contact with her center. Her fingers tightened around Lexa’s hair, pulling her closer to her body. Lexa responded enthusiastically, lifting her right hand and letting it join her mouth. Clarke’s back arched off the bed and her eyes rolled back, her body felt like it was filled with pure electricity. 

Clarke’s breathing was catching in her throat as Lexa’s speed increased. She could feel herself unraveling under Lexa’s touch and she never wanted it to end. 

Lexa pressed her tongue against Clarke’s shaking body, moaning and causing soft vibrations to course through Clarke’s already sensitive clit. 

Clarke felt her stomach tighten she knew she was ready to fall over the edge of ecstacy. 

“Le..xa,” Clarke’s voice broke and a bright light shone behind her closed eyes as she fell, letting each wave hit her at full force. Clarke felt Lexa’s lips on her overheated skin through the fuzzy corners of her consciousness. Lexa’s lips found Clarke’s, making the blonde moan as she tasted herself in the kiss. 

Clarke moaned again against Lexa’s hungry mouth and felt her senses sharpen as her need came rushing back through her body like a bolt of lightning. She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist and flipped her onto her back on the soft bed. 

Lexa’s green eye flashed with a hunger that brought a renewed ache between Clarke’s legs. Her hand moved under Lexa’s pants, earning a low groan from Lexa as she slipped a finger inside. 

Clarke began slow motions in and out, watching Lexa’s face change with every shift of her body. There was no feeling like the one Clarke felt being in complete control over Lexa. She knew how powerful, strong, and capable the woman beneath her was, that was why watching her writhe under her touch was so addicting. 

“Clarke, more...please,” Lexa moaned, arching her back and exposing her long neck toward Clarke. 

Clarke leaned down and nipped at Lexa’s neck as she inserted another finger and started thrusting faster, her fingers curling upward inside Lexa. She could feel Lexa’s body shaking beneath her and knew it wouldn’t be long. 

Lexa gave a long moan and her entire body stiffened as she finally found her release. Clarke smiled smugly to herself and gave Lexa one last kiss on the lips before curling in next to her on the bed. 

Clarke reached down and pulled the thick fur blanket over their bodies. She felt at ease and so peaceful she didn’t want to think about getting out of this bed. Her eyes started to feel heavy, the exhaustion on her trip and time with Lexa washing over her.

Lexa’s arm wrapped around Clarke and brought her closer to her warm body. Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s chest and smiled as she heard the soft thumping of her heart. This was the place she belonged, there was no doubt in her mind. She let the sound of Lexa’s heartbeat send her into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

“Clarke...Clarke.” Lexa’s soft voice came to her through the fog of sleep. She felt herself coming to consciousness, her body feeling so warm and light, it had been longer than she could remember since she felt so at ease. The war and time away from Lexa had impacted her more than she realized. 

Clarke looked up and saw Lexa smiling down at her, Lexa’s long, dark hair falling around her face. The sun streamed into the room, breaking around Lexa’s form and giving her an ethereal glow. It was quite the contrast to the powerful Commander that controlled the coalition. This was another moment of Clarke’s Lexa, the one only she got to see in the most intimate moments together. 

Lexa bent low and brushed her lips against Clarke’s, barely letting them touch. Clarke lifted her head, chasing Lexa’s lips as the Commander pulled away with a smile. 

“Time to get up.” Lexa grinned, her lips still teasing Clarke’s playfully, still not letting them fully connect. 

Lexa’s breath was warm and she could feel her fingers playing with Clarke’s hair as they stared into each other’s eyes. Clarke smiled, lifting her head up one more time and finally capturing Lexa’s lips. 

They kissed for a long moment, Lexa’s hand freezing in Clarke’s blonde hair as the morning light danced around their bodies. Clarke never wanted this moment to end, all she wanted was for it to bleed into the next one forever. 

Lexa pulled away, giving Clarke one more light kiss. 

“We should get going.” Lexa slowly got up, laughing as Clarke tried to keep her in bed. “No, no. We have to go and to do that we need to leave this bed.” 

Clarke stuck out her bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. “But this bed is so comfortable and we’re already here..” Clarke ran her arms over the soft furs on top of her invitingly. 

Lexa bit her lower lip and stared at Clarke and the bed for a long moment. She shook her head like she was trying to wake herself up and smiled. Clarke could see she was trying to resist the desire to climb back into bed.

“Soon,” She whispered, tossing Clarke’s shirt and pants over to her. “Get dressed, I’m going to make sure the horses are ready. Meet me down by the stalls when you’re up.”

Clarke licked her lips and smirked, knowing Lexa had to make some sort of excuse to avoid falling into the tempting trap Clarke was trying to lay. Lexa didn’t turn back as she grabbed her bad and walked toward the door.

Clarke finally started to get ready, knowing that she wasn’t going to win this battle as the door closed with a sharp click behind Lexa. 

When she finally picked up her backpack and walked down to meet Lexa she saw that there were only two horses waiting with her. 

“Are the guards going to be on foot?” Clarke asked, stopping in front of the lithe chestnut-colored horse she had affectionately started calling Peanut.

“No guards. I told you I wanted to take you to a place we could truly be alone.” Lexa smiled, mounting the large, black horse that Lexa called Tye. 

Clarke had thought Lexa was being sarcastic when she said it would just be the two of them. The Commander never went anywhere without at least two guards at her side. Lexa must have had to battle Titus all night for this trip.

Clarke gave Peanut a gentle pat of greeting before climbing on and following Lexa down the narrow, dusty path out of the city. A smile on her face as they passed through the busy shopping center and saw the looks of respect and admiration Lexa got from her people. 

It wasn’t until they were deep into the forest that the path widen for both of them to ride side-by-side.

“How far is this place?” Clarke asked, stretching her foot to interlace with Lexa’s as they kept a relaxed path through the woods. It was something they had started to do when they had ridden together when Clarke was last in Polis. Clarke had enjoyed the intimacy without the looks of judgement they would normally receive for other public displays of affection.

“Not very, I think that’s one of the reasons Titus finally submitted. There is a lake just around this ridge that is part of private Trikru land. Only those with direct permission from Heda have access.” Lexa looked over at Clarke and grinned. “I don’t give access to many.” 

They rode in silence together, just enjoying the soft sounds of the forest and the peace the company of the other gave them. It was like the entire world have frozen and nothing else lived outside of the canopy of trees that surrounded them. 

They came around the bend and Clarke caught her first glimpse of the shimmering water of the lake. The surface sparkled like gems in the late morning sun. When all of the trees finally cleared Clarke saw a dock on the bank closest to them. At the end of the short dock Clarke saw a boat bobbing gently in the water. It didn’t look like it would sail for long, but that wasn’t what the boat was meant for. It looked like an escape, a place to find peace.

Lexa turned to look at Clarke, trying to read her expression as they rode closer to the lake. Clarke thought she had seen all of this world’s beauty already. She remembered when the door of their ship opened and Clarke saw the earth for the first time. Clarke thought about forest illuminated and glowing through the darkness. Finally she remembered seeing Lexa for the first time in her tent. That was the most stunning thing Clarke could remember. The intensity in Lexa’s eyes that day was burned into Clarke’s memory forever. 

They made their way down to the bank and Clarke’s heart started to beat a little faster. They were actually alone, it was the first time since she had met Lexa that there would be no one following them, standing guard, or barging in on them. 

Lexa jumped off her horse first and tied the reins to a tree right by the dock. There was water and food already in place for the animals. Lexa had thought of everything for their trip out here. Clarke slid off Peanut and gave the horse a thankful pat. Lexa took Peanut and tied him off with Tye. 

Clarke smiled watching Lexa care for both animals before turning to look at Clarke. 

“Ready?” Lexa offered her hand to Clarke. 

Clarke nodded, her breath caught in her throat feeling the intimacy of the moment crashing over her. Everything was becoming so real and alive for her now. They had been together, just the other night in fact, but this was different. The weight of the world wasn’t on top of them. They weren’t thinking about the ‘what if’s’ that had stopped them so many times before. 

Lexa lead the way toward the wooden dock and Clarke felt her sense start to go into overdrive. Every sound was amplified - the wood groaning under their weight as they walked toward the tied off boat, the water gently lapping around them, and the loudest, her own heart beat pounding against her chest.

Clarke didn’t even realize they had reached the end of the dock and the boat. Lexa was looking at her with a confused smile, clearly trying to figure out what Clarke was thinking. 

“Everything okay?” Lexa asked, a look of concern breaking through her expression. She was probably thinking Clarke was having second thoughts about their trip. 

“Everything is perfect,” Clarke replied, giving Lexa’s hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Clarke watched the concern melt from Lexa’s face. She took a step onto the boat and helped Clarke up. Clarke felt the floor rock under her and had a moment of uncertainty. She had never experienced floating on the water since they landed. Everything was a brand new sensation and she knew she was on the verge of becoming overwhelmed. 

Lexa took Clarke’s other hand and held both between them. It was a simple gesture, but Clarke felt herself become more grounded as she looked up into Lexa’s strong gaze. Everything would be fine as long as she could find those green eyes. 

Clarke’s breathing steady and the tingle of fear at the base of her spine started to fade as she continued to look at Lexa. Something deeper and more primal grabbed her attention. It was a desire she had felt before, but never quite this strong. It was like her body had started to crave Lexa. Clarke knew she wouldn’t be satisfied until that desire had been quenched. She licked her dry lips, taking a shallow breath in and watching Lexa’s green eyes darken. Clarke knew she was watching the same instinct begin to consume Lexa. 

“Clarke,” Lexa’s lips were barely parted as she breathed out the name. The atmosphere around them had changed, it was now filled with electricity. Clarke could feel the jolts piercing her skin where their hands touched. The feeling was almost unbearable, a pleasurable pain that almost made Clarke’s eyes roll back. Her body already reacting to Lexa’s presence. 

Their hands started to move slowly over each other’s bodies silently. Clarke could hear both of their breathing getting deeper as their hands continued to explore. The desire in the pit of her stomach demanding more as her hands started to push up Lexa’s shirt. Clarke couldn’t tell who gasped first as Clarke’s hands found the warm, bare skin of Lexa’s stomach.

As much as Clarke’s body craved Lexa she wanted to remember every second of their time here. She wanted to take in the beautiful map of Lexa’s body so she would never be able to forget every perfect line and curve. This day was special and they both knew that. 

Today was for this and that was all that mattered. They didn’t owe anything to anyone in this moment. They were finally giving in to the needs they had felt pulling them together since they first met. 

Clarke’s hands explored Lexa’s warm skin, traveling under her shirt and feeling the taut muscles contracting against her touch. 

Lexa’s hand grabbed Clarke’s hips, pulling her closer as Clarke’s hands traveled further up Lexa’s body. Clarke felt Lexa’s fingers press tightly against her hips as she cupped her breasts. She paused for a moment both of their breathing speeding up as Clarke moved her hand so her thumbs could run against Lexa’s nipples. She felt a jolt race through her entire body when she heard Lexa’s sharp gasp. 

“Wait.” Lexa moved her hands to cover Clarke’s over her shirt. Their eyes met and Clarke could see the effect she was already having on Lexa. “This way.” 

Lexa guided them past the deck and inside the boat. They walked into a small room and Clarke looked around to see it was covered in flower petals, the small bed clearly prepared for their stay. 

Clarke only had a few seconds to take it in before Lexa moved her hands to wrap around Clarke’s waist and pulled her in for a heated kiss. There was no trepidation in her movements. Lexa had completely given herself over to the desire that clawed inside both of them like a caged beast. 

Clarke returned the kiss with the same intensity, their mouths moving together in perfect harmony. Clarke’s hands moved to the hem of Lexa’s shirt, ripping it from her body as quickly as she could so their lips could crash together once again. 

The rest of their clothing came off in a whirlwind of arms, some articles being removed in ripped pieces. Clarke had no time to worry how she was going to explain riding back into Polis without a shirt, she couldn’t care less as she felt the heat of Lexa’s body against her own. 

They fell onto the soft bed, Clarke pinning Lexa to the mattress with a knee on either side of her hips. 

Clarke wasted no time kissing her way down Lexa’s body. She nipped at the sensitive skin on Lexa’s inner thigh. The small groan and gasps urged Clarke on with renewed vigor. She needed Lexa to lose control, she loved watching her unravel in her arms. Clarke’s mouth found its way between Lexa’s legs, her hands spreading them further apart to give her better access. She went to work sucking and licking where Lexa needed her most. 

Lexa’s back arched off the bed, her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Clarke held Lexa’s hips tight and continued her assault, watching through hooded eyes as Lexa’s expression changed to pure pleasure. Clarke knew exactly what to do to drive Lexa over the edge. She needed to see her hit her climax and cry out her name. It was a high that was unlike anything Clarke could ever experience in her life. She craved the moans and whimpers, the way Lexa’s fingers tangled and tugged at her hair, and the movement of Lexa’s hips under her. 

Clarke felt Lexa’s body tense before she heard the strangled gasp escape her lips. She knew Lexa had reached her peak. She heard her name fall out of Lexa’s open mouth and knew she had felt every ounce of pleasure Clarke had given her. The thought of the Commander of the Coalition coming undone beneath her sent such a strong jolt of pleasure of Clarke’s core she gasped against Lexa’s overheated skin. 

She pushed herself up Lexa’s body and kissed both hips - leaving more kisses on Lexa’s stomach, chest, and neck. Clarke could feel Lexa shaking as she moved to lay next to her on the bed. 

“Good?” Clarke smiled, reaching up and pushing Lexa’s damp hair away from her face. 

“Amazing,” Lexa answered breathlessly. “Always amazing.” 

Lexa turned and kissed Clarke deeply, pulling Clarke against her body. Lexa moved her right leg between Clarke’s legs. Clarke groaned at the sensation, immediately grinding down on Lexa’s thigh needing more pressure. Lexa lifted her leg, meeting Clarke’s movements. Their lips came together like waves repeatedly hitting the shore. The craving was more intense than ever, neither woman able to get enough of the other. Lexa’s hand moved between them, two finger slowly entering Clarke, replacing her leg. Her movements sped up, her thumb brushing against Clarke’s clit with every thrust. 

“Fuck, yes Lexa.” Clarke moaned, her raspy voice sending a dull echo around the small room. Clarke’s closed her eyes, giving into every touch. She wanted to remember this feeling, and how the world around her seemed to melt away. Clarke felt like she was melting through the bed, through the boat and into the water below. She was floating in the warm water, her heartbeat pounding so hard it caused ripples on the surface. Her breathing sounded louder, filling her ears with a low hum. Lexa held her above the water, making her feel weightless. 

“I...” Clarke couldn’t speak, she could only lift her hips to meet Lexa. She was close, she could feel the water starting to wash over her, cleanse her from the past six months of doubt and uncertainty. This was where she belonged, in Lexa’s arms.

Clarke’s eyes shot open and she screamed Lexa’s name as she fell over the edge. Her body convulsed as her muscles tensed and relaxed with each wave. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and kissed her cheek and neck as she rode through her climax. 

Her breathing finally calmed and she felt everything come back into focus. Lexa was holding her close, rubbing soft circles against her skin.

“You’re amazing,” Clarke murmured, moving so her head could rest against Lexa’s chest. 

“You’re incredible.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s temple, adjusting so her chin could rest on Clarke’s head. 

Lexa’s skin, the ebb and flow of her breath, and the rhythmic heartbeat that Clarke had come to know as a beautiful song just for her. This was her home, she had finally found it. This was where her soul found the peace it had desired for so long.  
  



End file.
